


It Get's Better.

by TrixieLestrange



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Curses, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieLestrange/pseuds/TrixieLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kurt get blocked in a bath room by Karofsky and Azimio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Get's Better.

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the beautiful deviation done by thanfiction I found on DA.

The door slammed against the wall when it is forced open, supervising Kurt as he was watching his hands in the sink. It was at least an hour after the final bell had rung. Blaine and he were the only two left from the Glee Club the rest of his fellow glee clubbers had left not maybe ten minutes before. Blaine was still talking to Mr. Shue about a duet that he had an idea for him and Kurt. Kurt excused himself and left for the bathroom promising to be back in a moment.

 

                But, the bang that the wooden door made, Kurt jump just a little. He looked up toward the door way to see the lurking thick figures of Karofsky and Azimio. This was one of the times that Kurt wished that bathrooms had to separate doors.

 

         “Hey homo, the girl’s bathroom is next door this is the boys,” Karofsky said laughing.

  
Kurt grabbed his messenger bag, “I was just leaving.”

 

Azimio let the door slam shut as the two of them walked all the way into the room, “Oh no we don’t think so. Our favorite fairy left us and has comeback and even brought us another fairy for us to play with. And this is the first time that we have seen you separate from him. And we are now going to remind you what you missed out on.”

 

The hand that Kurt had wrapped around the leather strap of his bag tightens when he gulped when the sound of the door slamming echoed in the small room. “You don’t bring Blaine into this, leave him alone.”

 

                “Aw does the lady not want us to hurt his little fairy boyfriend,” Karofsky smirked.

 

                “Just the sight of you two is sickening. And we are going to show you just how much we like to see you walk down the halls together,” Azimio steps closer to Kurt and the hand that he has at his side forms into a fist.

 

                “And we think that it is time for us to show just how much we missed you,” Karofsky said.

 

                Kurt tried to step back but before he could get out of arm reach Azimio pulled back his fist and hit Kurt in the face. Hitting his nose and making his lip split just enough for it start to bleed. Kurt tried to hold back the scream of pain that almost escaped he put a hand up to his lip his eyes wide. He tried to run between the two boys but Karofsky was too fast for him and punched him in the stomach making him double over this time a loud gasp escapes with all of his breathe.

 

“We want to show you just how much we missed you,” Karofsky sneered punching Kurt in the side of the head making Kurt stagger trying to stay on his feet and he falls back against the wall.

 

                Kurt slides down trying to catch his breath to yell back at the two bullies. “Stop please stop,” He was able to gasp out.

 

                Karofsky and Azimio gave each other a look and nodded. Karofsky leaned down towards the smaller teenager and grabbed his arm, his beefy hand wrapping all the way around Kurt’s thin arm, squeezing hard making sure that there will be bruises there later.

 

Kurt tried to get out of the bully’s grip but the jock was much stronger then the fashionista. Azimio went to punch Kurt in the rubs when he stopped. There was a voice outside the door.

 

Kurt got hope, “In here,” he yelled as loudly as he could.

 

Azimio got angry then because it seemed that they fun was going to end and they were going to get caught, and he punch Kurt in the rubs and then again in the face.  Karofsky let go of the small boy’s arm letting him fall hard to the ground.

 

The voice outside the bathroom got louder and they could tell that it was a man and he was saying Kurt’s name.  Karofsky looked down at Kurt who was trying to protect his face hoping that they decide to leave the bathroom. There was a small glimmer of remorse pass over Dave’s eyes, “Come one man,” Azimio said heading towards the closed door.

 

                With one last look Karofsky turned around just as Azimio opened the door, standing just about to open the door stood Blaine. He pushed the much shorter student out of his way almost knocking the ex-warbler down as he exited the bathroom. Karofsky followed after his friend without even a look at Blaine.

 

                Blaine grew more worried, he was sure that he did hear his boyfriend’s voice coming from the room and it doesn’t look good if the two jocks were also in the closed room with him.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine’s voice echoed across the room as he walked past the stalls that were blocking his view of his boyfriend who let out a gasp of pain as it seemed that he was trying to stand up from the dirty ground.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine rushed over to the side of the battered teen falling to his knees, not caring that the floor of the boy’s bathroom was going to ruin his pants.

 

A small smile forms on Kurt’s face after he realizes that it was Blaine who came to his rescue. Blaine put a light touch to Kurt’s right cheek that was already showing a sign of a bruise starting to form, “Kurt what happened?”

 

The younger boy leaned into his touch, “They cornered me in here. I was just washing my hands. Can we please get off this disgusting floor my pants are already ruined.”

 

Blaine just nodded standing up first and taking Kurt’s hand helping him stand taking notice of the wince. He pulled out the white handkerchief that he always has in his pocket, it was very dapper and he handed it to Kurt. The younger teen put it to his split lip trying to stop the bleeding.

 

“Oh god look at me,” Kurt said looking at his reflection in the dirty mirror.

 

“We should see if the school nurse is still here,” Blaine looked worried.

 

Kurt shook his head, “It’s not that bad.” He winced when he pressed the handkerchief to the cut on his lip.

 

“Kurt they hurt you,” Blaine watched Kurt’s reflection in the mirror.

 

“It looks worse than it is,” He shook his head. He ran a hand over his once styled hair.

 

“I don’t think that this shirt can be saved,” Blaine touched the hole in the sleeve of Kurt’s blue button down shirt.

 

“This thankfully is last season’s shirt.” Kurt tried to smile.

 

Blaine placed his arms around his boyfriend making sure not to be tight to hurt him. And placed a kiss just behind his ear, “It will get better.”


End file.
